


Nighttime conversations

by Jaquiele



Series: Almost a normal life [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clarus mentioned now instead of just his head, Gen, Ignis metioned too, Inside jokes, Luna is mentioned, Noctis overthinks everything, Regis being normal dad for once let me have this, Regis has bad sleeping habits, he seems like a person who gets lost in their mind, it's just pointless domestic gross stuff, rating cause teens cuss a lot and so does Noctis, so I guess I shouldn't really tag them?, so is Cor, so is Ravus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaquiele/pseuds/Jaquiele
Summary: ...or that one fic where Noctis wonders about being adult and normal.Alternative - Regis has free time and his son can't sleep.





	Nighttime conversations

At the age of 15 Noctis liked to think that he has seen his fair share of some weird shit. Like that one time when Luna did _totally sick_ backflip when they were still children, just to trip on straight road few minutes later (she also lost one of her teeth back then, Queen Sylva was _livid_ ).  
Or when he once decided to explore the Nox Fleuret’s manor and he stumbled upon Umbra barking at Ravus and Ravus barking back at him whilst rubbing the dog’s belly. He has never been so thankful for having a nice (probably very expensive too) wheelchair that worked smoothly and he retreated quietly. And yeah, that was really adorable but he’ll sooner die that admit that Ravus could be nice. Nope, Ravus was totally a bag of dicks. And bag of dicks can’t be nice.  
Or when Cor missed a step on stairs and he slammed into the floor just to whine and never get up (he would know, after all he stayed behind a pillar for whole sixteen minutes to see what he will do; he’s still only half joking when he says Cor died that day and has been replaced, because _you never know_ ).

So yeah, lot of weird stuff. But when he couldn’t sleep and went for a midnight (more like 3 at night, _thanks brain_ ) snack he certainly didn’t expect to find his father standing next to stove and humming. And he wasn’t wearing his nice clothes either, just some flannel pants and tshirt. So he couldn't be waiting for some crazy mid-night meeting. As awfull as it sounds, it did happen before.

Since when his dad even has a t-shirt?  _What the heck dad?_

“Ah, good morning my favourite offspring. Or rather good night, but without the sleeping part. I got it from Clarus, apparently he found it hilarious.”

Shit, so he said that out loud.

“Dad, I’m your only kid.” Noctis brain finally decided to caught up with his mouth. He pulled a chair and sat down stifling a yawn, his snack completely forgotten in favour of watching his father. Surprisingly, King Regis seemed relaxed, the tension that always seemed to linger in his body gone. His walking cane was nowhere in sight too. He was slowly stirring something in a pot, a bottle of milk next to his hand.

“That’s why you’re my favourite.” The King chuckled and picked up his humming.

Noct found a small smile pulling at his lips. He may not see his father as much as he would like, because rulling a country, even as awesome as Lucis, really _sucks_ , but with warmth filling his chest he realized that moments as such were a proof that king still loved him dearly. Although when they were alone like this there was no king and no prince. Only a father and his son. This tender moment lasted only as long as it took Regis to turn around and Noctis could see the burnt cactuar roasting on fire printed on the mysterious t-shirt with “ _Cactuarlicious!”_ written under little creature.

Choking on his own saliva mid laugh, Noctis ended up sounding like a dying basilisk getting it’s tail feathers pulled out.

“If you choke to death my dear soon you won’t be my favourite anymore, just a reminder.” Regis threw over his shoulder at his son and started rummaging through the kitchen’s cupboards. “I’ll probably adopt Cor, he’s just a baby, he needs guidance.”

 _“Aaaaand here’s the oldest joke of the world. “_ thought Noct and for a good measure groaned as well. As far as he could remember his dad and Clarus were always joking about Cor being just a baby. Honestly what was even funny in this? Will he make tasteless jokes about babies when he’ll grow old? Is it something that old people just do? Making a mental note to ask Ignis about this later ( because _Ignis.Knows.Everything._ That’s how it is, sorry Noctis doesn’t make the rules) he put his had on his crossed arms, closing his eyes and listening to his dad’s movements. For tiny little while he tried pretending that they were completely normal family, at completely normal house, not _a freaking citadel._ Just his normal dad doing normal kitchen stuff in kitchen. Like making him breakfast before school. Getting himself ready for some normal father-ish job. Or Noctis just _got back_ from school and his dad is home early and making them dinner. After dinner they’ll clean the table and Noctis will make some tea for himself and coffee for his dad (because every adult drinks this awful black sludge, again Noctis doesn’t make the rules). They will sit on couch and his dad will tell him that he’s got good news and he has free weekend and how does Noctis fancy a fishing trip?  
Maybe they just finished the supper, his dad having old but healthy legs and he’s asking if Noctis would like to play football behind their house…

 

Soft click next to Noct’s head breaks the silence, followed by scraping of chair and his majesty’s humming comes to a stop. Slowly Noctis lifts his head up and his eyes locks on a small bowl. It takes him a minute to realize that no, he’s not dreaming it up anymore, there is a bowl of milk rice with jam in front of him. Soft blue eyes search around and finds his father sitting across with his own bowl, currently adding a disgusting amount of raspberry jam to his rice. Their eyes finds each other for few second and Regis looks down frowning.

“Forgive me, I assumed you were hungry if you came to the kitchen. You don’t have to…”

“No!” Noctis finds himself interrupting, flames quickly licking at his cheeks for his outburst. Clearing his throat, he adds softly “Thanks dad.” And yeah, Noctis’ nonexistent dignity is totally worth the happy expression that finds it’s way onto the older’s man face.

“Well, dig in my boy. I’m sure it is… cactuarlicious.”

Okay nope, he take’s it back, his dad is the worst. Despite that awful comment, the teenager find himself grinning stupidly and shoving the rice to his mouth. Yup, his dad’s terrible sense of humor is one of the weirdest stuff he has ever had to witness. But Noctis is a proper prince and a forgiving person so of course he loves his dad even with his flawed humor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here I am to give the best/worst Dad in the game some actuall interacting with his own son. And let's be real, I don't believe that even as a prince Noctis wouldn't say "fuck". He would.  
> And the baby Cor joke is because he joined army when he was a kid, so I imagine him like a little brother to Regis and Clarus, one that you must embarrass.  
> Please point out my grammar mistakes.  
> Also coming next: Noctis innability to do daily tasks. Somebody help this child.  
>  ~~Also 2: hey it's a series now~~


End file.
